The Deepest Blues are Black
by Jinxing The World
Summary: Fionna helps Marshall see past his inner demons in order to save them both. One shot.


"Fionna, go run away from me as fast as you can! Please go, I don't want to hurt you!" He growled as he struggled with himself to remain in his normal form. Marshall needed Fionna to run; he would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Of course Fionna being herself would not run and instead she moved closer to him. "Marshall!" She shouted moving closer to him. "I'm not going to leave you like this! Fight it. Let me help you!" He was hovering above her, just out of reach, half transformed into his demonic form due to the damnable family necklace his mother had placed on him.

He began to float further away from her. If she refused to run away he would try to get as physically far from her as he could before he transformed completely. He needed to keep her safe if it was the last thing he ever did. He could already feel the urge of the demon inside of him urging him on, back towards her to drink the blood from her veins. He had worked so hard to keep her same from himself and it angered him that years of work was about to be completely undone by his mother's mindless will for him to enter the family business.

"Marshall, please!" Fionna shouted as she ran after him. She kept up with him, running her absolute hardest, for a short time before he overcame her by quite a bit of ground. Flying covered far more distance in a shorter time span compared to running, but doing her very best she wasn't that far away from him. That was however until she tripped and fell hard onto the ground. She didn't know the Nighto'sphere like she knew Aaa and this resulted in her falling. Tears rolled down her cheeks, something had snapped, she heard it herself and she could now feel it very much. She wished that Cake was there, she would have known what to do.

Marshall saw her fall and even at the distance away he heard the sickening crack of bone. The demon within liked the sound. It got off on pain and now that it was awakened it wanted to see blood. However Marshall's humanity in the form of his vampire side was still there. He stopped in midair and fought off his feelings of sadism. He couldn't just leave her there even though he was fairly certain that doing as such would be his best possible option and would be in her best interest. He needed to get away from her to save her but at the same time he knew that she needed his help.

Marshall didn't even bother to float down; his mind was in panic mode and couldn't function for such a task. He merely dropped out of the sky fully and ran over to her. His panic for her wellbeing did little to calm the beast within him, rather it just strengthened it. The demon fed off of his negative emotions and while he realized this, he could not calm himself. "Fionna!" He shouted as he ran towards her, hating the tentacles that were already forming at his back. "Don't move Fi, I'll be right there!"

When he finally made it to her he could see that she was completely motionless, face down in the dirt. His stomach flipped as he looked at her leg, it was obviously broken and badly at that. The angle it was at was highly unnatural and part of him felt the need to vomit. She was hurt and despite all he had done to avoid such a fate, it was his fault. The demon laughed within his mind and urged him to transform completely. Disgusted Marshall held his own head and tried to fight the thoughts back. "No!" He shouted out loud as he launched a counter attack against himself. Fionna was crying, he needed to help her, but he couldn't tug the damn necklace off no matter how hard he tried. He hated his mother beyond all things in that moment. She was truly pure evil and he was going to make her pay. But no, in truth he wasn't, because that wasn't him. That was what the demon wanted.

He tried to think calm and rationally. It was difficult to do, but he managed to so after a short time. He tried to think of how to help Fionna and he hated the fact that he knew so very little on how exactly he could help her. Beside himself he actually wished that Gumball was there. For as much as he hated him, he did know that he would better understand how to help Fionna. The only thing he knew not to do was to move her, and in this case he needed to do so.

He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was, but he knew of very little he could do to ease her pain, and he knew that he needed to move her. "Fionna are you okay?" He asked keeling down beside her. He already knew the answer, of course, but he felt as if he needed to talk to her. He needed to hear her voice as much as she needed to hear his. His love for her was all that was keeping him from transforming completely, and potentially killing her. He tried to focus on her silly little bunny hat as he awaited her answer.

"I'm alright." She answered after a while. She needed to take longer than usual to respond because she was trying to cover the pain in her voice. She didn't want to scare him. Feat was their enemy and even she knew that in his current condition, love was their resistance. The good, happy emotions that they felt were their only hope.

Marshall tried to take her words at face value, but it was impossible to do so when his eyes kept drifting down to focus on her leg. "Good." He responded reaching over to touch her shoulder. She was still lying face down in the dirt on her stomach. "What hurts?" He asked her as he tried to formulate a plan to save them both. He couldn't help but focus the majority of his energy on staving off panic.

"Just my leg." Fionna answered trying to sound positive and tough as always. Of course her other leg, arms, hips and parts of her face hurt from being scratched up, but that was no major deal when one compared it to the pain she felt in her leg. She was terrified of what had happened and even more so of what was going to happen. She knew it was broken, badly, but outwardly she tried to appear calm and hide her panic. This was a difficult task for her to achieve being that her emotions and thoughts usually read like an open book to those around her.

"Okay that's… good." He said to reassure not only her, but also himself. It was good that she had only hurt her leg, and would only hurt her leg, he reminded himself as he tried to keep the demon in check. "Fi, I'm going to turn you over now." He said softly as he moved to her side. "Try not to move too much, okay?" He moved her slowly, surely, and gently onto her back. He could hear her trying hard to stifle her own screams and he could only imagine the immense pains he was experiencing in that moment. She was always such a trooper, and he hated the thought of her being in pain.

Fionna reached up to Marshall, tears pouring down her cheeks. She needed him, as much as she was the type of woman that didn't need a man; she needed Marshall more than anything. Though she fought against it, a sob broke out as he turned her and she gave a little shout of pain. They were both doing the best that they could.

"I have to find something to brace your leg." He said, struggling with himself as she sobbed. Did he truly want to save her, or savor each pained noise she made? He could feel the demon's hold over him growing. He could feel the urge to end her life and he knew that part of him would enjoy doing it. He wanted to run away from her but her eyes were pleading with him to stay.

"Don't leave me." Fionna replied sounding pained, "Please Marshall." She was speaking to him with her whole body. She was begging him with her eyes, arms, and facial expressions.

Though he wanted to run the demon inside gained control once again and returned to her side. He was thinking about punching his fangs through her veins and drinking the ruby drops of liquid within her. He was already leaning over her, breathing in her scent while she smiled up at him despite all of her pain.

"Your eyes are so blue…" She murmured gently trying not to have her breath come too sharply.

Marshall blinked. Blue? His eyes were definitely not blue. She had spoken so softly that it brought him to think for a moment. "My eyes are black not blue. They're the eyes of a demon. What on Earth are you thinking?"

Fionna just smiled lightly up at him, she was ghost white now, and fighting off the pain was getting to her. "Sometimes the deepest blues seem black." She reached up to him and placed her hands over his heart, "The deepest blues are black, but that doesn't define you." As he leaned into her further her words made him dazed. What did she mean by the deepest blues being black, what did she mean that it didn't define him?

She moved fast, faster than he had ever seen her move before. He heard the chain snap against the back of his neck before he even knew what she was doing. She was saving him just as much as she was trying to save her. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks as he changed back completely to his regular form and the demon left him. Though the demon left, he did not leave completely and rather receded to the back of his consciousness.

"See?" She said looking up at him as her eyes blinked closed, "The deepest blues are black."

Fionna awoke disoriented and groggy to the soft sounds of an acoustic guitar strumming a soothing but unfamiliar tune. The first thing she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling illuminated by the dull light of a candle. She could only remember snippets of how exactly she had gotten there and more than anything her throat was dry, it felt like sandpaper. Everything was warm and she felt no pain. "Am I dead?" She finally croaked out still staring up at the ceiling.

A light chuckle made her head turn, only to reveal Marshall Lee beside her bed seated in a wooden chair with a guitar in his lap. "Not quite. We're at Gumbutt's place."

Looking around the brightly colored room or at least what she could see of it in the dim light she realized that his explanation made perfect sense. She found the strength to shift herself, and the only limb that protested was her right leg. She could see that it was not only in a cast, but was also raised up in a sling to prevent her from moving it and causing further damage. Sighing she pointed at his guitar, "What, no bass?" This acoustic was much less familiar to her comparatively.

"Well I kind of smashed it to make a splint for your leg." He said with a nervous laugh and a shrug. "So you owe me a new axe and a new shirt… I kind of shredded the other one to tie your leg up."

Fionna shook her head and gave an equally nervous laugh in return. She conveniently decided not to mention that the tentacles and spikes that had protruded from his body during his transformation had ripped his shirt first. Instead she gave him a meaningful look and spoke, "Thank you for saving me."

He shook his head, "Fionna we both know that you saved me, so you actually saved us both."

She shrugged, "Not really I just pulled that necklace off of you and passed out… by the way, what actually happened when I was out?"

Marshall smiled lightly, "Well I flew us both here and doctor prince patched up your leg. Gumball gave me a firm lecture about how I could have gotten you killed and Cake threatened to beat me to within an inch of my life if I ever brought you back to the Nighto'sphere ever again. Then she left to get some kind of giant's tears for your leg. I went home to change and grab a few things, but other than that I've been here the whole time."

Fionna absorbed the information quickly. "Sounds just like them." She said before pointing to her cast. "I've never had a cast before you know?"

He smiled; she never changed, even after a near death experience. "Don't worry if Cake has anything to say about it it'll be off within a day or so. She's on a mission so I'm sure she'll find that giant and beat the healing tears out of him before too long."

Fionna frowned a little, "Has anyone signed it yet?"

"No." Marshall replied shaking his head. She was nuts.

"You should be the first then." She said with a soft, sheepish smile. "If my backpack is here there's a marker in it."

Marshall stood to rifle through her bag in order to find the marker. She was a pain sometimes but he was still just beyond happy that she was still alive. He found the marker fairly quickly for the sheer amount of stuff in her bag. Why did women carry so much stuff around with them? Marshall asked himself this question as he uncapped the marker, walked to Fionna and signed her cast. "You're lucky you know. I usually charge quite a bit for my autograph."

Fionna laughed and looked up at him. "Your eyes really are blue you know. You can't see it because to you it's only darkness, but I can see it."

Marshall looked back down at her. "Well it seems that the deeper the blue the more I see black." He moved so that his face was in hers.

"But that means that they are blue after all." She said smiling reaching a hand up and into his jet black hair. He was close enough to her that she could feel him breathing.

"I guess you're right." He said leaning in further, kissing her lightly. He was so happy that she was okay and, that with their silly argument over, they were okay. All was as it should be, and that it would remain, at least for the moment.


End file.
